Fending for your self
by ProximusCentari
Summary: These misterious girl come to Happy Harbor to stop a misterious wepons dealer in posetion of apokolips tech., the team have be following these trio of some time now and why to they girlsare woried that JL and YJ might find them who are they or what are they.Please review ,open to suggestions


_**|Happy Harbor, Warehouse **_

_**May 18**__**th**__**, 19:30 AST **_

_**(On a rainy night ,on top of the abandoned warehouses a few warehouses away from their target stand two girls.)**_

"We finally get a lead on the Apocalypse tech. and she decided to be late"

"Dragonflair, relax or are you going all Hulk on us."

"Athens, I hate when you compare me to those marvel comics that you read, I told there not real."

"Dragon, What do you want me to do I'm out of reading material."

_**(Oidin arrived by Athens.)**_

"Iz my fault, zorry burglary gone wrong in Hain 22nd street." replied Oidin

"Hey, but are you alright" asked Athens

"It iz okay, only a few scratches"

_**(Athens take out a pair of binoculars .A gray pick up pull's up at warehouse 16)**_

"Hey, you guys there here." Athens said rather joyfully

"My my aren't we rather happy." said Dragonflair

"Hey this the 16thmission gone okay, I'm ecstatic."

"Athens, Dragon we better move out and secure the weapons now before we miss our chance." said Oidin

_**(In the warehouse)**_

"So this is the weapon" says the man in the leather jacket

"Yes its apocalypse technology"

"…finally ha! ,wait until the Justice League gets a hold a this baby."

_**(The man points at crate. )**_

"HUh!? What the hell…What are you trying pull."

_**(The man pulls the dealer by the neck.)**_

_**(The man smirks)**_

"Give it a few seconds"

BOOM!

"I like it"

_**(Back at the roof)**_

"But-

BOOM!

"The fuck was that!?"said Dragon

"DragonFlair…language'' said Athens

"English"

"Odin, try to mind read them." said Athens

"_**What are you really up to…" thought Odin**_

"…"

_**Oidin gasped **_

"_**YEBAT!"**_

"We need to move now!" yelled Oidin

_**(The men spotted the girls and opened fire. )**_

BANG,BANG,BANG!

"OIDIN!, WHAT DID YOU DO!''

_**(The girls jump of the roof and start to sprint toward cover.) **_

"Der'mo!,zabyt' nevozmozmozhno."

"Oidin english!"Both of the girls yelled

"I said-

Bang!

_**(Dragonflair does a back flip and lands besides Athens,nearly missing a bullet.)**_

"Show off'' said Athens

"Were's Oidin-

"I'm here let's-

BANG! BANG!

"Shit"

_**(Oidin puts a shield around the girls.) **_

"Dragon what do we do?" asked Athens

"…''

"_**Damn it what do we do,if we stay and fight we have a chance to get the weapons to the cops and if we stay to long the Justice League or Young justice might catch on to us an we've work so hard to stay out of their radar… shit"**_

"RAHAT(Bull shit)!,Athens teleport us back!"

"Right"

"Emac ew erew morf kcab su ekaT!"

_**|Virginia**_

_**May 19**__**th**__** ,0200 PST**_

_**(As soon as they got back Athens laid down on the couch, Oidin went to the kitchen, and Dragonflair sat down by Athens and starts to take of her boots.)**_

"Cheiróteri aspostoli recon pote."(worst recon mission ever)

"Athens!"

"What!?''

"Stop it, just because you're mad that not your cue to go all Greek on us." yelled the rather distraught Dragonflair

"Hey!, just cause what happenend on the recon didn't go as planed does mean you need to be a bitch about it"

(_**Oidin walks back to the living room were to her sight Athens and Dragon were fighting. She goes back to the kitchen and grabs three glass cup and light blue bottle and heads back towards herfriends.)**_

"Honestly Dragon you always act-

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!"

"Now…here you go" said Oidin

_**(Oidin pours the drink in both of their cupsand hand it to them)**_

"Here you go"

_**(Athens smells the glass and Oidin and Dragon smile towards her)**_

"Is this…"

_**In the next chapter will show the young justice team in search of these girls, and what their secret why don't they want the league to find them.**_

_**Please follow or review the fast this goes the faster new chapter I'll post that's how it goes.**_


End file.
